Adaptive Radio Management (ARM) technology optimizes wireless local area network behavior and automatically ensures that access points (APs) stay clear of RF interference, resulting in a more reliable, higher-performing wireless network. Without disconnecting clients or disrupting applications, ARM can automatically adjust channel assignments on access points. Working with ARM, Aruba Networks, Inc.'s ClientMatch™ technology automatically steers devices to the best AP in the network. This boosts WLAN performance and ensures consistent client performance, eliminating sticky client problems.
Conventionally, ARM reacts to client interactions, for example, when a client tries to connect to a wireless network, ARM matches the best available AP to the client. Note that, ARM repeats this same process each day when the same client tries to connect with the same AP or same set of APs. However, mobile users typically follow certain activity patterns, for example, based on time of day. Thus, it would be inefficient for ARM to re-run the same process to figure out the same best AP for the same client at around the same time everyday when the client tries to connect to the wireless network. This is especially true in a campus network or an office network, where students or employees observe a relatively fixed set of schedules.